gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
RX-0 Unicorn Gundam
Unicorn Gundam is the titular mobile suit of the serial novel and upcoming OVA Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn. It is considered the successor to Amuro Ray's RX-93 Nu Gundam in terms of development. Unicorn Gundam Unit 1 is piloted by Banagher Links. It is rumored that with a pilot possessing the right character, the mobile suit is the "key" to opening a mysterious object known only as "Laplace's Box". Technology & Combat Characteristics Unicorn Mode This mode presents the RX-0 as a pure white MS. Produced by the "UC Project," part of the Federation Space Force's reorganization plan, the Unicorn Gundam is a revolutionary mobile suit. The entire movable frame of the Unicorn Gundam forms a psycoframe, drastically increasing the responsiveness of the mobile suit as a whole. It also incorporates a special "Laplace Program" OS and a system known as "NT-D (Newtype Destroyer System)". It sports a head resembling that of mass-produced MS like the GM with a single horn-like antenna, hence the name "Unicorn". The Unicorn Gundam also has a mysterious black box device known as "La+", the purpose of which is unknown, other than that it responds to the Unicorn Gundam whenever the NT-D is activated. Destroy Mode Destroy Mode is the form Unicorn Gundam takes when the NT-D is activated. The transformation is marked by an expansion of the suit's frame. The armor seams separate and lockdown into various hard-points. The newly exposed psychoframe emits a red glow, mainly attributed to a psychoframe luminescence phenomenon. The machine's performance, its mobility in particular, is dramatically increased when NT-D is active due to the revealing and activation of four additional thrusters, occuring as a response to an increase in reactor output. In this form, the psycoframe built into the entire body's movable frame reads the pilot's thoughts (psycowaves) and directly influences the unit's movements. In other words, the MS can ultimately be controlled by thought alone. However, when compared to one's idea of how a human body works, the stress of gravity on a 20 meter tall MS (more than 10 times the size of a human) is extraordinary. Aided by the psycommu, the pilot's mind can only endure about five minutes of operation, after which a limiter is believed to activate, returning the MS to normal Unicorn form. Furthermore, the system activates not according to the pilot's discretion, but automatically when engaging a newtype enemy. In this mode, the mobile suit becomes taller and its head transforms to one having standard Gundam features, the visor and face guard transforming to reveal the mouth plate and the antenna splitting into a V-fin. In addition to performance boost, NT-D allows Unicorn Gundam to take control of an enemy's psycommu weapons. Full Armor Mode In Full Armor Mode, the psychoframe of the Unicorn Gundam changes from its regular reddish-pink hue, to a vibrant green. This mode also introduces a large array of weapons, which can be added to the backpack and forearms. Aside from the change in psychoframe color, the transformation of Unicorn Gundam into Full Armor Mode is identical to that of its transformation into Destroy Mode. The new array of weapons includes two backpack-mounted hyper bazookas, missile pods, forearm-mounted gatling guns, and two additional shields, one on the backpack and the other on the right forearm. Full Armor Destroy Mode allows the Unicorn Gundam to take control of an enemy's psycommu weapons for a much greater period of time. Armaments Beam Magnum A highly customized beam rifle designed with an energy condenser, mirroring the output of large mega-particle cannons. Normally, It functions like an ordinary beam rifle, but utilizes a special E-cap magazine mechanism to produce mega-particle cannon yield at the expense of an entire E-cap battery. The Unicorn Gundam is outfitted with 5 spare customized E-Pacs on its backpack. Beam Saber Each forearm stores a beam saber. In Destroy Mode, two additional beam sabers deploy from the backpack in a design reminiscent of the RX-78 Gundam. Vulcan Gun Housed within shoulder assembly; only operable in Destroy mode. Hobby Japan lists this weapon as beam vulcan gun, although standard projectile ammunition is primarily used. Hyper Bazooka Standard-issue equipment to all Earth Federation Mobile Suits. However, its length vaires between Unicorn Gundam's two modes. Fed with 6-round magazines. Shield Houses an I-Field barrier generator; feature only operational in Destroy mode. Beam Gatling Gun Confiscated from the NZ-666 Kshatriya. 'History' The Attack on the Industrial 7 Colony The RX-0 Unicorn Gundam is first operated by the Visit Foundation as part of the "UC Project" at the Industrial 7 colony. The RX-0 Unicorn Gundam was first seen by Anaheim Electronics student Banagher Links while it was on a test run and remembers when he was testing the Unicorn Gundam. Four Silver Bullets three with GM heads and one with a Gundam head attack Gundam Unicorn. Cardeas Vist was trying to see Gundam Unicorn's full potential by testing it against Londo Bell's Silver Bullets to test the full potential of Unicorn Gundam. The Gundam was outnumber four to one then three of the Silver Bullets use their remote beam gun forearms to grab hold of the Gundam and started to electrocute Banagher Links. Before one of units can take down the Gundam, Banagher activated the Unicorn Gundam's Destroy Mode and took down one of the units. Then he went one after the another until one Silver Bullet remained. Banagher launched at full speed towards the remaining Silver Bullet but at the last moment Banagher passes out and the Gundam returns to its regular self. The Unicorn flew by the colony at an extremely fast rate, but Banagher was able to make it out as a mobile suit. The Unicorn Gundam is piloted by a Vist Foundation Pilot, Gael and the head of the House of Vist. Cardeas Vist put a lot of stress on the pilot when they entered a debris field during a test excercise near the Colony Industrial 7. When the test ended Gael notified Cardeas that some people might have seen the MS, but Cardeas said that the people would probably think it was a shooting star. When an intense battle between the Londo Bell taskforce led by the Nahel Argama along with the ECOAS special forces, and the Neo Zeon remnants known as "The Sleeves" broke out, Industrial 7 became the battleground between the two sides. The battle was halfway over and Banagher was looking for Audrey Burne (the girl he rescued earlier) when he found the Mobile Suit that he saw on the test run. He found Cardeaa Vist in the Cockpit of the MS. Banagher and Cardeas talked and before he died, Cardeas entrusted the mobile suit to Banagher and soon realized that Cardeas was his father. Banagher took the Unicorn Gundam and headed out, only to be confronted by Marida who was in the NZ-666 Kshatriya. In the initial skirmish, the Unicorn took her all the way outside the Colony. As soon as the Unicorn Gundam and Kshatriya got outside the colony and into space where the Nahel Argama is, they separate out so they can face each other in combat. Immediately, Marida deploys the funnels toward the Unicorn. Inside the cockpit as Banagher spot the funels from the Kshatriya approaching at him; suddenly, the NT-D system self-activated. A field is deployed briefly to deflects the beams fire from Kshatriya's funnels allowing Unicorn Gundam to proceed with its transformation. Marida is frightened while watching the Gundam resembled figure transforming. Right after activating its Destroy mode, Unicorn Gundam draws out its Beam Saber as the crews of the Nahel Argama watching and astonished by the Destroy-mode Unicorn Gundam. The Unicorn Gundam then goes to engage Marida in her Kshatriya. Variant *RX-0 Unicorn Gundam "Banshee" Gallery File:Unicorn-fullarmor.jpg|Unicorn Gundam Full Armor File:Rx-0poster.jpg|Unicorn Gundam promo poster File:Rx-0-mgboxart.jpg|RX-0 Unicorn Gundam MG Boxart File:Unicorn-mscage-boxart.jpg|MG Unicorn Gundam HD Color Ver. + MS Cage boxart File:Unicorn-greatmechanics.jpg|RX-0 Unicorn Gundam featured in Great Mechanics magazine File:Unicorn-gundam.jpg|RX-0 Unicorn Gundam (Unicorn Mode) File:Unicorn-destroymode-front.jpg|RX-0 Unicorn Gundam Destroy Mode (Front) File:Unicorn-destroymode-back.jpg|RX-0 Unicorn Gundam Destroy Mode (Back) File:Unicorn-girl.jpg|Unicorn Gundam Girl 71cd7637a0bf4777b85d2f3853b7f85b.jpg|RX-0 Unicorn Gundam File:Unicorn_cockpit_view.png|View of the Unicorn Gundam HUD File:NTD.png|NTD being activated on the Unicorn Gundam File:NTD vs Funnels.png|Demonstration of the NTD against Fin Funnels File:Unicorn_NTD.png|Unicorn Gundam in NTD File:Unicorn_passenger_seat.png|Passenger seat External Links Unicorn Gundam on MAHQ